


Lost and Broken

by Dirty_Corza



Series: 2/7/15 prompt night [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the world, not everyone survives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shy__violet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy__violet/gifts).



“Tamaki, we have to go.” Haruhi tugged on her lover’s arm, eyes glancing around them for more signs of the undead. “We don’t have much time.”

“B-but Kyoya-”

“He’s gone, Tamaki. There’s nothing we can do.” She gripped her metal bat tighter, tensing at the sound of dragging footsteps on the stairs. “Now, Tamaki!”

“I’m sorry, Haruhi, I can’t.” He tried to pull away from her, to go toward where their other lover had fallen when a bloody, familiar face appeared at the top of the stairs. “Kyoya?”

The only response was a gurgling growl, but it was enough to urge Tamaki to his feet and to follow as Haruhi led them to the chopper waiting for them.

“That wasn’t him anymore.” She whispered, holding him tight as the vehicle took off. “It wasn’t him.”

He couldn’t reply, the effort of keeping his sobs quiet too much to try and talk as well.


End file.
